


Of The Flesh

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest Kink, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Runaway, no actual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: He was no longer Danny Fenton, Runaway Teen. He was Phantasma, one of Freakshow's whores. And the man who insisted on being called Uncle Vlad was just a client.





	Of The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Vlad is a total creeper in this. You have been warned.
> 
> EDIT: I have added the “underage” warning. Danny’s age is not mentioned in the fic. He is a runaway teen. An 18 or 19 year old can still leave home unexpectedly. He could still have worried parents looking for him. It just seems back-handed to not include the warning

It was three o’clock in the morning. A shiny black BMW was crawling down the street, it’s driver seeking. Bars and clubs were letting out for the night. Groups of twenty-somethings were heading back to their cars. College students were walking along the sidewalk, only a mile and a quarter away from campus. Two lovers kissed, waiting for their cab. A homeless man sat on a piece of cardboard that was set on the ground, his back against the dirty brick of a long-closed store. Two men were bickering loudly about who was paying on the walk towards a twenty-four hour pizza parlor. At the corner of Main and Elm, in front of a dark liquor store and a defunct video rental place, stood three prostitutes. “Ey, Papi!” one of them called as the BMW slowed even more and hugged closer to the curb. She was tall, her black hair was shaved at the sides and pulled in a ponytail which cascaded down the back of her red one-shoulder dress.

The window rolled down just under halfway, exposing the driver. He was middle-aged, with sharp eastern European features and long silver hair. “You looking to spend some of that money on a good time? I’ll make it worth your while, I’m very flexible.” The driver didn’t respond, his gaze traveling instead to the other two. There was a woman with shaved head, who was covered in tattoos and dermal spike and smoking a cigarette. She didn’t speak, just bugged her eyes at the man and blew out some smoke, flicking her surgically split tongue. 

“Nice Bimmer,” cut a voice. It was the third street worker. A skinny late-teens boy. Bleached hair, instant tan. “I sure hope you aren’t compensating for anything.” 

The driver chuckled in baritone. “Would you like to find out?” 

The skinny boy with the spray tan got in car. Before they sped off, the smoker flicked her spent butt and leaned in close “Just a friendly warning: Fantasma here is one of Freakshow’s girls. He’ll show you a good time. But If you don’t pay, Freakshow will go after you, and you are going to have a bad time. And if you hurt him?” She pulled out a knife and licked the blade. “I’ll go after you.” 

“And let me guess,” the man drawled fearlessly, “also a bad time? You don’t have to worry. This young man is exactly what I’ve been looking for. No harm will come to him”

The drive started out silent, save for location negotiating. It sort of creeped Danny out. Nerves weren’t uncommon among Johns, especially if was their first time or they were married, but the ease with which he handled Lydia’s threats indicated confidence, and it set off some alarms. 

The BMW pulled into a mid-level extended stay motel. Danny briefly wondered if the man was traveling for business, or thrown out by his wife. As long as he got paid and didn’t die, he supposed it didn’t really matter. The man pulled out a key with a dark red plastic rectangle on the ring. “Do you know who I am?” Danny didn’t show his nerves at that. “No baby, but I look forward to getting better acquainted.” Danny slid his hand up the suited leg, causing the man to pause and shiver as he opened the door.

The room was bare bones, practical. There was a laptop case in the corner, and a stack of papers and books on the bed. Danny moved them to the end table. “ Not you expecting any company?” 

The man took off his suit jacket and hung it over the back of a chair. “I suppose not. At least not of a carnal nature.”

Danny stepped forward. He opened the top button of the dress shirt. “But then you saw me?”  
Thin lips smiled in confirmation, a warm hand at the small of Danny’s back drew him in closer. “But then I saw you.”

Danny buried his face in the man’s neck and inhaled. He smelled of wood smoke and aftershave. Danny worked open three more buttons and pressed a kiss to the man’s collarbone. Give the client just a taste, get them worked up a bit. “So what can I do for you, baby?” Danny was asking between kisses and licks. “Tell me how to make you feel good.” 

The man chuckled again, and Danny felt the vibration from his chest. “You keep calling me that. I’m more than twice your age, you know.” But he was still interested, tipping his head back to give better access, and guiding Danny with the hand on his back. “Shouldn’t you be calling me Daddy?” Danny stiffened, and involuntarily pulled back. There was alarm in the man’s eyes, and Danny knew he needed some sort of explanation. It’s not like he was in a position to dole out hard no’s. Well he should be in an ideal world, but he worked for Freakshow, and if you knew what was good for you, you made your nightly quota or else. Some of the girls even robbed clients, knocking them out first with a sedative. Freakshow didn’t care, but if you got caught you were out.

“I just don’t want to think about my dad right now. I want to think about you, babe.”

“My apologies then. You may call me Vlad.”

“Thank you, Vlad.” Danny was behind him now, wrapping his arms around middle and hugging him close. “What a gentleman.” He cooed, working on the bottom buttons now, dipping the occasional finger under his belt. 

“How much for the night again?”

Danny gave him a number, and Vlad pulled out his wallet.

“He’s not a bad guy, just so you know.”

“Hmmm?”

Danny gently caressed Vlad’s bulge through his suit pants as he spoke.

“My dad. I did run away, but its not because of my parents. Well, not because of anything they did wrong. When I said I don’t want to think about my dad-” Danny knew he was rambling, and that they needed to cut to the payment, and then to the sex. “I just don’t want you thinking that my dad is a bad man, is all.”

“Is that so?” Vlad grinned, and Danny nodded. Vlad handed Danny a small stack of bills. “Is that everything?” Danny nodded again, and watched in confusion as the man peeled out more bills. “I’ll quadruple it if you call me Uncle Vlad.”

Danny’s blue eyes widened. “I never heard that one before.” But for quadruple the cash? Danny shuddered at the thought of what happened to the last girl who was short. Unless he counted his Aunt Alicia’s ex-husband whom he had only met once, it’s not as if he even had a real uncle to be reminded of. “Thank you, Uncy Vlad.”  
Vlad settled himself down in the desk chair, twirling it around so he could face where Danny stood. “Now strip.”

Danny’s blue eyes glittered at the command. “Ooh, I love a a man who knows what he wants.” 

Danny didn’t have professional experience, but he knew how to tease. Off came the leather jacket, flung onto the floor. The tight black tee was next. Freakshow was known for a certain type of girl. He referred to all the prostitutes in his employed as his girls, regardless of gender or sex. They always wore alternative style clothing, whether they would have in their daily lives or not. Danny himself had been wearing a studded black leather jacket, a black undershirt, and black and green trip pants. The bleached hair and spray tan had been Danny’s idea, his way of losing himself to Danny Fantasma, street whore, and distancing himself from Danny Fenton, Runaway Teen. 

“Mmmm,” Danny was pulled out of his thoughts by Vlad’s appreciative sounds. “You are simply gorgeous.” He was still seated in the chair, legs slightly spread and his erection a visible lump in his black pants. His white dress shirt was open and hung loosely off his shoulders.

“So I’ve been told.” Danny was feeling particularly cheeky this morning, and so far Vlad hadn’t stopped him, so he just went with it. Might as well take your fun where you can get it. Besides, the guy was making him call him uncle of all things.

Danny was always thin for his age, but after running away he was even more so. He was toned, although it was more from the lack of body fat showing his muscle structure than it was from actually working out. He was 5 foot 6. A golden spray tan covered his entire body. One of Freakshow’s other girls had helped him, making sure it was even. Most of his body hair was naturally very light and fine, only the curls under his arms and at the base of his penis were thick and dark. 

“Come over here, my boy.” Vlad motioned for Danny to climb into his lap. He did, and immediately began to little the man’s neck and chest with little kisses, while the older man rubbed his back. Danny shifted so that a knee was on Vlad’s groin, and he moved it back and forth while increasing the intensity of the kisses. Danny moved lower, licking and nipping and scraping his teeth along the skin. Vlad let out a low moan. Pleased, Danny bit down on his nipple.

Vlad slapped Danny’s ass with a sharp crack. Danny looked up. “No. Marks.”

Danny stuck out his lower lip in a childish pout. “Awww. What’s the matter, Uncy Vlad? It’s not like the suit’s not going to cover it.” Still, he listened, and was soon rewarded by two large hands gently kneading his cheeks. Danny replaced his knee with his palm, pressing into Vlad’s hard arousal. He could tell the man was thick, and could feel the wet stickiness of pre-come that was starting to leak through. “You may want to do something about these pants,” he whispered in Vlad’s ear. The older man grunted in agreement, easing Danny off onto the floor before removing his pants and underwear. Vlad returned to the chair.

Danny was right. Vlad was very thick, and uncut too. He surprised Danny by handing him a foil square packet. “Put it on me.” Even though you would think that a client would want to wear a condom given the risks of sleeping with a hooker, Danny found that was usually not the case. Danny opened the condom and reached for the man’s member. Vlad swatted his arm. “No, no, my boy. Use your mouth.” 

Danny held the condom with his lips, careful not to puncture it or put it on backwards. He took Vlad into his mouth, slowly rolling the latex over his thick dripping member. Fingers threaded through Danny’s platinum bleached hair. Danny moaned, and Vlad tightened his grip, keeping Danny’s head in place. Vlad was careful not to choke Danny, which he was grateful for. He made it clear that was to be the one in control, pumping his hips and thrusting into Danny’s mouth. He kept fucking Danny’s face until his jaw was sore and his scalp stung. Danny didn’t know if it was the condom or something else, but the old guy’s stamina was off the charts. He was still hard as a rock, but showed no signs of impending orgasm. Suddenly, Danny’s head was roughly yanked off, and Vlad stood up. 

Silently, he threw the teen to the bed, face down. Danny could hear Vlad rustling around, looking for something. Then, he felt the man at his back. The shirt was still partially on, the fabric rough against his skin. Vlad’s strong fingers were again on his ass, squeezing the flesh just a touch too hard. Danny felt relived when they pulled away. He heard the telltale squelch of a bottle, and felt the cool lube land on his skin. Vlad worked the stuff in, spreading his cheeks and adding more. At least the man was generous about one thing. There was no way he could take that thing without plenty of help.

Danny buried his head in the pillow and pushed out as Vlad entered him slowly. When he bottomed out and Danny felt the coarse pubic hair touching his skin, Vlad stopped. He was still for a moment, letting Danny adjust. He couldn’t figure this guy out. Not that it really mattered, it was just odd. He could be so careful about somethings, and so rough and callous about others.  
Vlad picked up the pace, and Danny gasped. As long as the guy didn’t murder him, he supposed it didn’t matter too much. He needed a place to live, someone to take care of him. He had fallen in with Freakshow two weeks after he ran away, frozen and alone and starved half to death. He couldn’t cut it on his own, but he couldn’t go back either. Not after what happened. 

With one hand on Danny’s shoulder blades, pushing him down and holding him steady, Vlad fucked into him. Slow and deep and steady. Danny could feel his weight at his back, smell his scent on the pillow. He hadn’t been too into it before, nerves on edge from the man’s bizarre demeanor, but damn if the man wasn’t hitting him just right. Danny was more relaxed now, and enjoying himself. His dick was hard against the mattress, his breath huffing out in pants as Vlad increased the tempo. “Vlaaaaaad.” 

The motion stopped.

“What was that? What did you call me?”

“Please. Move.” Danny was frustrated, just when it had started to feel good. 

“Please move who?” How could he be like this? The loss of sensation must have sucked for the older man, too. 

“Please,” Danny whimpered, “Uncle Vlad.” 

The rhythm was back, as though nothing had ever happened. The man hadn’t even gone soft- he must have enjoyed that. He was closer now, long sweaty hair sweeping Danny’s neck as he thrust and groaned, picking up the pace. “You ares, so unbelievably gorgeous.”There were lips at his ear and the side of his neck. “ I don’t know how I was supposed to resist you.” The kisses he planted and praise Vlad whispered were deceptively soft. “You could ruin a man, you know. Absolutely ruin.” Gentle fingers ghosted against his ribs. Danny was moving his hips now, alternating between grinding himself against the bed, and meeting Vlad’s every thrust. “You are enjoying yourself, aren’t you my boy?”

“Yes!” Danny panted. “Fuck me harder, Uncle Vlad!” His mouth was open, his head lolling lamely as the man pounded into him. The lubricant was making suction sounds, and the mattress was squeaking. The man above him was grunting, and Danny could tell he was close. His own movements became frantic, desperate to find his own release. If his customer reached there first, then he may never be able to. He bucked and ground, Vlad provided more word of encouragement, until he finally came with a cry, convulsing and spilling onto the bed. Vlad soon followed, Danny could feel the rushing heat, even through the condom. 

“That was pretty fun, old man. You up for another round in a bit?”

Vlad rolled off of him after a minute, throwing out the condom and putting the lube on the bed table. Huh. He had the same brand as the one Danny had carried in his pockets. There was something in his hand-?

Danny tried to jump up, but the larger man was on top of him, pining him down. He felt a sharp sting of a needle in his neck. The whispered words in his ear made his heart stop. “Maybe another time, Daniel.” 

The world faded to black.

 

The man cleaned up the boy lovingly with a damp washcloth before putting a spare pair of pajamas on the unconscious teen. Daniel really was beautiful. The man took a shower and redressed himself. He went outside, disposing of the condom and Daniel’s old clothes in the bottom of the motel dumpster.

The man pulled out his phone and made a call.

“Maddie my dear, I have most excellent news. I found your boy.” There was a beat while she responded. “Think nothing of it. It was my pleasure, After all, Jack is like a brother to me. Daniel is practically my nephew. That is what family is for.”


End file.
